Life As We Know It
by barry effin gibb
Summary: After a horrible blind date, Eve Torres makes her best friend promise that she never has to see Phil Brooks, ever again. Being the godparents of their friend's son meant nothing really, until their friends pass away in a car accident. Now, Eve and Phil have to team up together to raise the little boy. AU-PUNK/EVE.


**Life As We Know It  
**by barry effin gibb  
chapter one;

[July 2007]

As an exasperated sigh filled her apartment, Eve Torres looked over her shoulder to the clock that was on the back wall of the two bedroom place she had bought four years ago when she first moved to Chicago, Illinois.

_8:49. _

Her pout grew into a scowl and she rolled her eyes, mumbling to herself about how her blind date that her close friend had set her up on. Usually, Eve was not one to subject herself to the awkward conversations and ridiculous first dates that one would have to deal with while on a first date – but at the urging of her best friend, she finally agreed.

Even though her first date was nearly twenty minutes late, Eve knew that she would have to just take things as they went. She exhaled and looked down for a moment, "Oh, honestly," she grumbled.

She reached over to grab a magazine off of the table beside her and flipped through it, raising an eyebrow. Just because she had the magazine in her home didn't mean she had the time to read said magazine – it was some article about Lindsay Lohan. Like Eve cared that the teenage starlet had turned her life down the wrong path – and was now starting to piece it together.

Eve was just about to flip the page when the doorbell rang and she exhaled, "Awesome," she grumbled, walking toward the front door of the apartment. She did a last minute check, her hands going up to her hair and fixing a few curls that she had cascading down her back. "Fantastic," she whispered, leaning in and opening the door.

_And, he does own a watch, _Eve thought as she glanced up at her Prince Charming of a date.

The guy looked nice enough, a bit messy – but that was alright. Maybe he had just rushed from work to come and get her. Probably not, but that was what she told herself to not say anything rude to him about being so late.

"Hey there," the man said, giving an awkward as all hell smile, waving briefly. "I'm Phil, but everybody calls me Punk," he nodded.

"Oh," Eve said, scrunching her nose up slightly before exhaling, reminding herself to not say anything. "I'm Eve," she said softly.

Punk nodded his head, "Very nice to meet you, wow, you're way more beautiful than Jake told me."

Jake was Jamie's fiancee. They had decided after all of this time, that they should at least attempt a date. But it was just because her friends wanted to be able to spend time together – as if a double date could happen.

Eve took in "Punk"s appearance and realized that he was rather handsome – besides the tattoos, the piercings and all of that nonsense. He had a pair of faded and ripped blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a band name that she had never heard of. His dark hair had been held back by a ragged Cubs hat – and suddenly, Eve felt over dressed.

Her outfit was a black mini dress and a pair of silver glitter pumps, her hair curled and down. She took a deep breath, "Oh, well, thank you so much," Eve said, randomly. "Are we ready?"

Punk nodded his head quickly, "Yeah, yeah, let's get a move on, the night is young, hey?"

Eve stepped forward, moved out of her apartment and shut the door behind her. "Alright," she said.

"So, how do you know Jake?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh," Phil muttered, his hands going into the pockets of his jeans, "We met at work, he is a marketing guy for the shows that I used to do – that I used to wrestle at," he said. "Independents, now I'm just sort of hanging out going between Chicago and Florida, wrestling down there," he said.

"You mean," she said, biting down on her lip, "You're a wrestler?"

Punk chuckled, "Mmhmm, pretty bad ass, huh?"

"Um, yeah," Eve whispered.

While she reached the side of the street, she looked up and down the road.

"Where's your car?" she asked.

Punk moved to the right of the sidewalk and showed off a motorcycle, "Right here, climb on!" he said, handing her a black riding helmet.

Eve raised an eyebrow and gave a nervous laugh, motioning to her outfit. "Um, I can't ride on that."

Phil gave her a slow shake of his head, almost confused. "Of course you can," he smirked. "Do your thing... can't you girls go all... "side-saddle"?"

Giving a burst of laugh, Eve rolled her eyes, crossing her arms against her chest, "No."

"Oh," Phil snorted, "Alright then. What do you want to do now, then?"

Eve shrugged, "I have a car," she said. "I can drive, I don't mind to drive – I just got a car," she explained, "So, naturally, I'm not sick of it, yet."

Phil seemed to eye her up and he let out a small sigh, placing the helmet back down on the seat. "Alright then, let's drive."

He walked, dejectedly, down towards the parking lot for the apartment complex, following Eve – not even afraid to watch her hips sway from side to side. Chuckling gently, he walked after her, sliding into the passenger seat and exhaling.

"Alright," Eve smiled, putting the bad first five minutes of the date behind her, "Where are we going to?"

Punk smirked, "Anywhere you want."

"Well," she said softly, "Where did you make reservations?"

He looked almost confused, raising an eyebrow, "Reservations?"

Eve nodded, "Yeah, it's a Friday night in Chicago," she murmured – raising an eyebrow over at him.

Phil shrugged, "Well, I'm sure there's nothing too busy that we couldn't just squeeze in," he said with a soft nod. "I mean, there's always somewhere."

The brunette exhaled and looked down at her lap. "Oh, my God," she whispered. "Unbelievable."

Just then, a ringing phone started to go off – it was a screaming singer's lyrics, obviously not Eve's. She quirked an eyebrow as Phil looked straight forward to the road, pretending that it wasn't going off at all.

"You know," Eve said softly. "You can answer it," she nodded.

Phil shook his head.

"No, really," she continued. "Answer the phone."

Phil pouted, leaning down and grabbing his phone out of his pocket, "Hm," he said – reading the caller ID screen before shaking his head. She looked down as he spoke.

"Hey," Punk said into his cell phone, slightly angling himself so Eve couldn't hear everything. "You," he nodded.

Eve jutted her jaw, her eyes closing as she tried her hardest to ignore Phil's phone call.

"Yeah, you know what? I'm sort of in the middle of something, right now," Punk said. "How about... what about later? Maybe..."

Phil's voice dropped as Eve slowly listened in, trying her hardest to get everything her "date" was saying.

She caught Punk looking at the clock in her car that read "9:00".

"What do you say about ten o'clock?"

Eve scoffed and glared at the tattooed man beside her.

"...you know what? How about nine-thirty," Phil mumbled. After a moment, he said "good bye" to the caller and hung up. He looked nervously over at Eve. "Okay!"  
Eve looked at him and shook her head, her hands going to her hips, "You know. We don't have to do this."

"Are you sure?" he asked, before realizing that he had come across too excited at the idea. Sure, Eve was pretty – but he hadn't really felt that "connection" that he had felt with the girl named Maria, who had called him just then.

"Yeah, no," she said. "We don't have to."

"Sweet," he nodded, reaching over to open the door.

"Wait, wait, wait!" she snapped, a look of disbelief on her features. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Wha-?" he asked, looking down at her, "I thought you said that we didn't have to do this!"

Eve felt her jaw drop, "Wow! You know what? Good luck," she said, getting out of the car. "You are pathetic, I have no idea how stupid this whole thing is, what in the hell were Jamie and Jake thinking?" she asked, slamming the door of her car.

"I have no idea," Phil glared back at her, shaking his head, "But obviously, Jake doesn't know me as well as he thinks he does, because you?" he said, motioning to her. "Are nothing like my type."

Eve laughed, "Well, then, good riddance! Take your bike and get the hell out of her, Hulk Hogan," she said with a roll of her eyes. She walked back towards her apartment and fished her phone out of her purse, dialing Jamie's number.

"Oh, my God, Jamie. Wow, you so owe me," Eve muttered into the phone, shutting the door to her apartment. "Just please, promise me one thing."

She kicked off her shoes and sighed, "Promise me that I never have to see that douche bag again."

* * *

**[[Author's Note;**

**Hey guys, it's me. All over again. I had this idea – I just hope that this is going to be okay. I'm using the idea of Life as We Know It, like the film. I hope it did it justice. It's not going to be exactly like the movie – this is just a small bit of inspiration. (:**

**I had to use Eve, because Eve and Punk are literally – my FAVORITE crack ship. Honestly. Enjoy, you guys.**

**Four reviews, perhaps?**

**Love, love, love you all.**

**Ashley.]]**


End file.
